


Désir Douloureux

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea adores acting out just to receive the Count's afflictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désir Douloureux

“It’s just like you to think that – that he actually care. Stupid bitch…”

Andrea was squeezing Haydeè’s cheeks tight enough to leave marks on her face. He mused at the terror and hurt in her eyes.

“Andrea,” called a daunting voice. The young man made a face.

“Let her go.”

Andrea sighed, releasing the girl from his harsh grip. The echo of footsteps came nearer. Andrea stood straight only to get himself backhanded hard enough to fall to the floor.

“Argh, what the _hell_ was that for?!”

“Haydeè, why don’t you see what Baptistan is cooking. Maybe he’ll even teach you a few things.”

She bowed to the Count, darker green marks on her skin. She turned, taking up the bottom of her dress and left the two men, graceful in her steps.

Andrea rubbed his face.

“Tch, what are you going to do? _Beat_ me?”

“Yes.”

The Count grabbed a fistful of Andrea’s curled, blond hair, pulling him up to his feet. Andrea’s gloved hands tried to tug away the Count’s iron grip fruitlessly.

“Hrgh… Let go!”

He was forced to keep up with the Count as he walked further down to his room, opening the doors and throwing Andrea to the floor by the footboard of the bed. The Count removed his coat and hat, hanging them in their respective places. He set his gloves on a vanity. Andrea held himself up by using the frame of the bed, watching the Count carefully. He approached Andrea, placing a chilled grip at the boy’s throat.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on these servants.”

“I thought she was just a slave-girl,” remarked Andrea, earning another slap.

“Don’t talk back to me.”

“I’ll do so if I very well please!”

The Count stood and unbuckled his belt, cold hands squeezing Andrea’s cheek.

“Open your filthy mouth,” he barked.

Andrea id so, opening his mouth wide as he reached for the Count’s hips. His hands were slapped away.

Gankutsuou tilted the young man’s had back, stuffing his mouth with thick cock. Andrea held back a gag, choking on the sudden intrusion. The Count moved back, allowing the man to regain his composure for but a moment before thrusting into his warm mouth again. Andre didn’t bother to hold back his choking noises of sultry moaning.

His hands found their way back to the Count’s hips, fingers dipping back the fabric of his trousers. Despite breathing through his nose, Benedetto found himself suffocating, jaw beginning to grow sore. He swallowed around the Count’s cock as he thrust relentlessly into his mouth. Sharp nails dug into the boy’s yellow hair and scalp, forcing Andrea further along his dick, paying no mind to his choking. He dragged out his thrusts before pulling out, letting his rising orgasm settle. Andrea coughed and wiped his wet face. Gulping air, he laughed.

“God, I do love it when you treat me like garbage.”

“That’s exactly what you are.”

“What am I to you?”

“Disposable.”

Andrea shuddered.

“Something to be used and thrown away… Just a pawn in your schemes. Use me then. Fill me to the brim with your horrible words, wth your venom, and especially your cum.”

“You’re disgusting.” The markings of Gankutstou began to agitate.

“Ah, there he is. The monster. Are you going to punish me?”

“You’re a child.”

Andrea scowled.

“I am _not_ a _child_!”

Gankutsuou smirked, fangs peaking out from his lips.

“You are. A terrible child. A brat. If you’re going to act like a child, then I’ll beat you like one.”

The Count took hold of the back of Andrea’s neck, forcing him t stand before shoving him into the mattress. He held the boy down, wrists between the Count’s cold hand as his other came down on Andrea’s ass. A few spanks more, he pulled down the boy’s pants, showing the subtle pink form on his skin. Redfaced, Andrea shouted, “I’m not a child!”

Gankutsuou leaned over, sharp teeth grazing the man’s skin.

“Stay down, like an obedient child or I’ll hit you again.”

Andrea laughed.

“Mn, punish me like a child, right? Oh how you demean me. Should I call you ‘daddy’ from now on?”

Gankutsuou shoved Andrea’s face into the mattress.

“ _Don’t_ call me that. If your lecherous sins weren’t part of my plans, I’d have castrated you long ago!”

Andrea’s breath shuddered.

“Oh… Without anesthetic I hope.”

The Count gripped his hair and yanked his head back, earning a not-so-painful cry.  He pulled back Benedetto’s pants to his knees, not bothering with anything else.

“Ah- hey… It’ll hurt if you don’t use oil.”

“I don’t care.”

Andrea’s cry tore through the room as Gankutsuou ushed into him to the hilt with a guttural growl. His violet markings glimmered. One hand forced Benedetto’s head back down, the other clawing at the young man’s ass.

Andrea’s eyes began to water. He didn’t bother holding back lewd, heated moans, hands kneading the sheets. He was reveling in the feeling of being used, being disposable, being low trash in the presence of the Count. Feeling light-headed, Andrea’s jaw slacked, drool pooling from his mouth as it made a dark stain on the sheets. His own aching cock neglected as the Count fucked into him, coming with disjointed rolling of his hips.

He pulled out, letting cum drip from the blond’s ass. He redressed himself to leave the boy in the room. Andrea slid off the bed to the floor, desperate as he jerked himself, hips rocking into his hand as he finally came, breathless. Languidly, he sat face down on the floor, fingers pushing into his ass, idly playing with the Count’s cum. After some moments of blissful afterglow, he pulled back his pants and left in search of either Baptistan or Bertuccio to draw him a bath.

He adored the rough treatments the Count gave him, reveled in them and each marking the Count left on his body. He rubbed his neck, secretly hoping there would be a bruise.


End file.
